Loop
by MagicianDoll
Summary: Sometimes, it can feel like life is going in circles. For some people, life really is going in circles. Oneshot.


_The clash of metal._

The green-clad boy took a shaky breath as the darknut mercilessly came at him again. Quickly raising the shield out of pure instinct, the boy's body shudders as he nearly takes the impact of the blow square on, a loud, metallic _CLANG! _ringing throughout the room. As the darknut raises it's sword to swing again, he drops to the ground to avoid the swing over his head, before leaping up and sticking his sword into a crack in the armor. Did he kill it? The boy let's out a small, startled yelp as he jump out of the way of a falling piece of armor. Well, it wasn't dead, but at least he could hit it now…

_The tang of blood._

Blood splashes everywhere, running down the blade of his sword and tainting the water pink as his sword pierces through the black-clad look alike before him. His eyes are wide, and his hands are trembling with fear. He has fought many, many creatures, and seen many a person die. But he'd never thought he would see himself die. Especially not by his own hand. The demonic clone before him, which has pulled itself free of his sword, glances up at him, and actually _smiles _before he vanishes in wisps of smoke, even as the door on the other side of the room opens…

_This same sword again_.

A pale, almost delicate, hand reaches for the purple hilt. The sword looks ancient, yet, at the same time, glows as if new. As his hand wraps around the sword, he can practically feel the air around him begin to hum with magic…to burn with _life…_

_This same fight again_.

Taking a deep breath, the hero stared at the ground, now soaked red with blood, then glanced at the body in front of him. Ganondorf was finally dead. Now if only he would stay that way this time…

_This same _life_ again_.

Vaguely he wondered if he hasn't done this all before. Not just the fight with Ganondorf, but _everything._ From the clothes, to the people…he especially had a nagging feeling that Zelda was all too familiar…and then he remembers why.

_Start._

Hyrule was celebrating. Sure, things weren't in the best condition, and the field was still littered with monsters, but it's still much better than before. No longer would you run into a redead or a stalfos roaming around the graveyard, nor did moblins wander aimlessly around Hyrule Field, and you could once again walk through a dark tunnel without several keese flying at your head. Yes, this was certainly a time of celebration. But Hyrule's hero was not celebrating with them. Nobody had even seen the hero at all after Ganon's defeat.

_Save._

The hero stretched, tired. Surely he could rest now. Ganondorf was gone. Hyrule, as well as the princess, were safe. There was no longer a reason to ride endlessly throughout the night. No longer a reason to jump to attention at every unfamiliar sound…and there was no longer a reason to fight. Perhaps now, perhaps this time, he could be at peace. With that thought, he slowly closed his eyes.

_Repeat_.

Again. Again he had slept, and awoken in the morning to find himself in a different place. He no longer felt the weight of the master sword in his hands, nor the familiar metal of the Hylian shield pressed to his back. His leather wrist guard was gone, as were his boots. A cursory glance showed him to be on some sort of tower-type look out, and as he turned around to face the squawking of gulls, he was faced by blue. Endless blue. Blue sky, blue water. An ocean. How did he know that? How did he know what an ocean was? How did he know that the birds making that horrible noise flying above him were seagulls? Well, it didn't matter. This isn't the first time it's happened. Back in Ordon, too. He had woken up in completely different surroundings, and yet known he was in Ordon Village, inside his tree house, sleeping on his bed. He had known the names of the children who stood outside, calling to him. A wry smile snaked its way onto his face as he thought of "home". Where was home? Was home the Kokiri woods? Ordon Village? Termina? Or was all of Hyrule home? How come, every time he woke, he knew a life he never experienced, friends and family he never met, and yet, he couldn't even figure out where home was? The hero's muse was brought to an end as a small head poked over the edge of the ladder, blonde hair pulled back into pigtails. "Brother! I knew you would be up here…"

_Loop._

* * *

**Author's Note:** My first story ever. I hope it doesn't seem too...you know. Blargh. I realize that it may be somewhat confusing, what with how it keeps jumping from scene to scene, but that's sort of the point. The last scene was obviously from the beginning of Wind Waker, in case anyone missed the cue, but the rest of the story was meant to be any Zelda game in general, save the Water Temple scene, which was a nod towards the battle in Ocarina of Time, which was, indisputably, the single best idea the makers of Zelda have ever had for a battle.


End file.
